The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Distylium plant, botanically known as Distylium hybrid, a member of the Hamamelidaceae, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIDIST-IV’.
‘PIIDIST-IV’ originated in 2010 as an open-pollinated seedling from seed collected from a Distylium racemosum seedling selection (unnamed and unpatented) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. The Distylium racemosum was growing in close proximity to several Distylium myricoides and Distylium hybrid plants. Subsequent DNA analysis of ‘PIIDIST-IV’ has confirmed its hybrid status between Distylium racemosum and Distylium myricoides. ‘PIIDIST-IV’ was selected by the inventor in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIDIST-IV’ by stem cuttings since 2011 has shown that all the unique features of ‘PIIDIST-IV’, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.